Welcome to my Eden
by Mommy Silver
Summary: Wufei feels sorry and tries to commit suicide, but fails. What happened that he lost himself? Will his friends be able to safe him?
1. Chapter 1

**Allright, I did some revising and changed the story a little bit. Due to a plothorse. yes, a plothorse... It came, it saw and hit me straight in the face... What happened to the old plotbunnies?**

Warnings: 3x4, 1x2, 5x, 5+Mariemaia (she has only a little crush on him!)

Summary: read it and weap. Aryana is replaced for someone else.

Violence: lots of it, now and in the future

If you're underage, please, read something else.

And finally: I do not own GW, only the characters I've made up.

* * *

**Welcome to my Eden****

* * *

In the middle of the night, her phone rang. Grumbling she turned around, got trapped in her blankets and almost furious she rolled out of bed and slumped hard onto the solid floor. Then she reached up, climbed up and answered the phone, ´It better be good.´ the chestnut haired woman said giving the person who called her in the middle of the night a deadly look.**

´Sally, it is me, Quatre.´ A blonde young man with a worried expression and an even more worried voice spoke to her, ´I think there is something wrong with Wufei... Do not ask me what or why, but I have this feeling... There is something wrong.´ He said, ´Can you please check on him?´

´What time is it at your place?´ She asked him frowning the sleep out her eyes and yawning impolite. ´three o'clock in the afternoon, why?´ He answered her question with a tone of voice like, is there something wrong?

´It is four o'clock in the night!´ she yelled back and she saw he held the horn away from his ear.

´sorry... But...´ Poor Quatre, she thought, always trying to make others feel better and put away his own struggles.

´I will check on him. He answers the phone after the sixth ring, if not, he is or vast asleep, or practically half dead.´ and hang up on him. Than she tried to sit up straight on her bed, but fell of again. If only she was not so sleepy. And finally she dialed his number. ´555... What was it again? ´She waited... And waited... The sixth... Seventh... Eight... Ninth..._Or he is vast asleep, or he is practically half dead..._ It spooked around in her head and somehow, she felt that there was something wrong. Or was Quatre himself wrong this time? Sally hardly knew, but her heart told her otherwise. There was something wrong...

* * *

Halfway to his apartment in the suburban, he loved nature and peace and quit, she noticed her bra was badly strapped, her hair was a mess and she did not look that beautiful either. Different socks, a old dirty sweater she should have thrown away a long, long time ago and trousers... Please do not begin over the trousers... Did she even change her panties or not... She could hardly remember, but what she remembered was that strange feeling that Wufei was not that a-okay as he always said.

* * *

His neighbors, or at least that stupid woman Mrs. Leonesse, stared at the vehicle as Sally parked on Wufei's driveway, walked out, shut the door and walked on to the veranda to the front door. A few times she rung the bell, but Wufei, who always answered the bell - in the middle of the night with either a loaded gun or a Dao in his hands - did not answer the bell at all. She knocked on the door, but still nothing. This was not like Wufei at all and suddenly all sorts of scenarios run through her mind, Wufei being kidnapped, Wufei robbed and shot down, tight in the closet, Wufei chocked to death, Wufei away for a midweek fishing in the mountain, Wufei... But the visions were all wrong. When she went around the house, checking the windows and finally found one open and lifted it up. A dog run to her, sniffled her hand and approved her to come in the not so convenient way. ´Hey there, big guy,´ The gigantic wolf stepped back and let her in. ´Where is the boss, show me the boss.´ she said, Wufei never left his wolf alone in the house. But there was something wrong. All sorts of bottles lay on the floor, and she nearly tripped over one, when she tried to move in the large kitchen. ´What the...´ finally she made light and looked around, the bottles were not of food, but sake, wine, beer and other alcohol and liquor. ´Wufei!´ Running through every room she found out that he was not on the first floor. She sounded like an elephant running up the stairs to the master bedroom where she finally found him, with more bottles of alcohol on the floor. He spilled a lot on the floor and the bed. ´Oh Wufei...´ and called for help...

* * *

The wolf licked his hands, trying to wake up his boss, but Wufei did not respond at all. She only noticed a slow irregular heartbeat and an even slower breath. He was getting cold. ´Fei... What have you done...´ she whispered softly, caressing him in her arms, warming him with her body, ´You should have come to me...´ Tears run down her face, ´I do not want to lose you, Fei... I may be a lot older than you, but I love you... My little brother...´ ´You called for help?´ The doctors of the ambulance walked in and saw the crying woman.

´He tried to kill himself... I found him fifteen minutes ago. Alcohol, and drugs.´ she cried softly, ´Help him... Please...´

´We do everything we can Miss, but you have to let him go now...´ the doctor took him from her arms and lay him on a stretcher, where they ripped away his clothes and attached numerous of batches and patches onto his naked chest. Sally watched it in horror and pain, her little brother on that stretcher. She wished that they could trade places, but he would probably cry the same for her. A police woman walked in and tried to calm Sally with soothing words, but it hardly worked. Wufei was her little brother, and she failed as an older sister to take care for him...

* * *

Sally gave one last look at Wufei, before she shut the door. The corridor was as silent as the room where he slept in. Only the machines gave little beeps and a machine pumped air in and out of his lungs. Almost with pain in her hart, she shut the door and left. Her boots made a soft stepping sound on the floor. As silent as a nurse she walked by the night nurse who checked on her patients.

´How is he doing?´ Sally asked the blonde nurse, but she shook her head.

´He is in a stage 2 coma. He can wake up, but he can slip into a stage 3 coma, and then he will be lost.´ she said softly, ´Poor guy, I wonder what happened to him.´ she shook her head and walked on, giving her patients the care that they needed for the night.

* * *

When she drove home, she felt empty, alone. How come Wufei developed addiction to alcohol that became deadly in a matter of weeks? Sally felt that there was something wrong, and while she tried to figure it out, she almost bumped into another car.

´Watch it Lady!´ The man shouted to her, ´You almost caused an accident!´

´Sorry!´ She yelled back, drove around the car and made her way home. Wufei was her friend, and when a friend was in need, she wanted to help him out. But somehow, she had a feeling she could not help him out. It all happened after his last mission to the L6 area.

* * *

L6 was a small lonely planet just outside the solar system. The neighbors, as the Preventers often called them, were very solitary and the remains of the Romafeller Foundation felt it was necessary to control the small population the same as they did on Earth and the Colonies. The planet itself was called a second Earth, because it was beautiful, with lush green forests, bright bleu oceans and a wonderful sky. The gravity was less, so the children of the original colonists were taller, slimmer and faster.

Lady Une checked the records. ´I can not understand what had happened. He got back from L6, protecting Miss Mariemaia on a work visit and became a drunk. Even Mariemaia is worried about him, and you know she has a little crush on him.´

´I know.´ Sally replied, ´He is not interested in her at all. Poor girl.´

´Maybe...´ Noin begun, ´Maybe the other Gundampilots know what happened to him. They are also worried and Quatre and Trowa are already on their way to Earth. The message of Wufei in hospital has even reached Duo and Heero, and they will arrive as soon as their mission is over.´

Lady Une nodded, ´Bring them to the hospital and when they are done with the visit, bring them to me.´

´Yes madam,´ both said in the same time and left, Noin disappeared from screen and Sally hung up on the phone. Une got up and walked to the gigantic room wide window and watched the people walking in the streets below her. They had fun. Yet again it was Christmas and everyone made their last trips to the store for presents, food or just for the atmosphere. It was beautiful to see, to be there, but Wufei did not seem at care at all. He drunk his way into death.

When Sally had told Lady Une what and how much he had drunk in one night, with several sleeping pills and other drugs that would have killed him if he was not found in time, she shivered. Was this an effect of the previous wars? Was this something personal; he had mentioned Mei Ran from time to time, and his family, the Dragon Clan of L5 A0206? But somehow, she felt this was something that lay deep under his skin, something no one could help from the outside.

* * *

Sally had reacted as if he was already dead, and it was hard to calm the woman. Only water and a sedative calmed her down a little bit, till she could speak normally and without struggles. She told her everything, what she had seen. Now Sally decided that she would take care of his apartment in the suburban area and the wolf. At least, the dog should be walked and fed and she would keep the house clean. For her it would be some sort of therapy session.

´Lady Une, Brussels Memorial Hospital, Dr. Vervenne.´ Her secretary called for her. ´I will have it here.´ she answered, ´sent him through.´

´Lady Une here.´ she saw the Dr. On the vid-phone, ´Dr. Vervenne.´ the man was growing bolt as he got older, ´My patient, Mr. Chang, woke up a few minutes ago. He is conscious, but not ready to speak. If you want to, you can visit him.´ She nodded, ´How is he doing, Dr. Vervenne? ´ ´He is conscious right now, but weak, very weak. I am afraid that the alcohol and the drugs damaged his nervous system, but I am not sure yet. I have to do tests, unfortunately.´

´Do it. I want him nursed back to health. He deserves that.´

´I am afraid that only two persons can visit him. More will be too much for him. Maybe in a few days that he will get better, but things do not look that good for him.´

´Tell us all the truth, Dr. Vervenne please. Everybody is worried here.´

´The alcohol damaged his brains. Not much, but he can not remember things. He only calls one name, or object, we believe.´

´And that is?´

´Mei Ran.´

* * *

Duo and Heero were the last to arrive at the spaceport. Struggling to get Relena through the barrier of press photographers and interviewers they brought her to a solitary space where they discussed the question Wufei.

´I will take a taxi home, please, take my limousine to the hospital. It is important that you visit him as soon as possible.´ Relena refused their offers to bring her home first and then visit Wufei, but she could be very headstrong, ´Please, I insist.´ she said and walked away to get a cab.

Both were left alone in the room, stunned by her actions. Duo raised an eyebrow, ´All this time we have to maintain her safety and now she wants to be targeted. I will never understand women.´ both young man shut the door and walked away, seeing Relena struggle with the press photographers and interviewers. Duo remembered that Relena had a little crush on Heero. When she found out that he was gay - and practically left alone by people who hated gay man - she decided that she would be a friend, not a lover of a lost love. But Heero suspected her of having a little crush on them both. She had become graceful and lovely herself: still the long blonde locks and two little braids. Heavenly bleu eyes and her appearance was no longer that of a young girl struggling to find her place in life, but a young woman who sometimes forgot that life could be pleasant. He waved goodbye to her and left her.

Duo smiled and walked away, his braid waving from right to left. Heero loved those long locks, soft and beautiful, shiny. The braid had become longer in the four years after the last mission they all had together - it reached to his knees and was still beautiful to see. His stride was gracious and his body had reached maturity, he was no longer the little boy that fought in a war, but a strong young man - but the attitude was still there... Unfortunately. it was just part of Duo... sigh He squeezed Heero ass and they both flushed bright red, Heero knew what Duo wanted, a long, long night between the sheets at their place, loving each others bodies and souls.

Men get more beautiful the older they get.´ Duo smiled, ´And so do you.´

´hnn.´ but Duo was right, somewhat longer locks of a thick still wild hairdo, haunting dark blue eyes and a tall body, well toned and tanned. Heero looked eatable, like a lovely piece of pie. Duo wanted to have him, but he would do as usual, make courtship.

´Oh Heero... Back on earth, home sweet home... I wonder how everybody is doing and why Wufei ended up in the hospital...´ Duo said exhaling the sweet air.

´Just get inside the limo will you?´ Heero said as stoic as he could be, but Duo could hear that he was concerned about Wufei, ´The Brussels Memorial Hospital please.´

* * *

When they arrived in the room, Dr. Vervenne was furious, ´Not more than two people inside, he is to weak for more visitors.´ Trowa stared at the man - His crest was still the same, but he was taller, like everyone of them, and had become even stronger. Four scars run over his left cheek, probably a cat or a bear that had scratched him or maybe something else. Still wore the dark sweater and still the jeans. He was tall, wide in the shoulders and his face had somewhat more relaxed, as if he was no longer fighting anymore ´We are his only relatives, his friends and his family. If there is something wrong, we help each other. If you do not like that, than leave.´ and turned to Wufei again, who was sleeping.

Duo's eyes went from Trowa to Quatre, a young beautiful man - little curly locks of golden hair, still the sweet appearance and yet, like they all were, taller. Heero could see the burden of the Winner Foundation resting on his shoulders. Trowa would always be there to comfort him, take care of him and love him, in the same way Quatre held his hand and squeezed it from time to time, urging Wufei to wake up.

´Hi there...´ Duo walked in with a big teddy bear and Heero brought more flowers, but his smile disappeared when he saw all the tubes and machines keeping Wufei alive.

´This was not my vision of Wufei either.´ Whispered Quatre, ´Sally found him... that is, after I gave her a phone call. He...´ but the blonde could not keep back his tears and cried again...

´Calm down Quatre... If you cry he will not be helped...´ Trowa stroke the blondes shoulders and when they faced each other, he wiped away the others tears, ´Wufei will wake up...´ It was strange to see the always calm and calculated Trowa so lovely and caring handling Quatre´s fears and tears. Duo place the big teddy bear in the corner of the room, ´What had happened?´ Heero asked them and took a closer look in the file of Wufei.

* * *

´Alcohol?´ They both said after Trowa´s explanation, ´Drugs?´

Even Heero was flabbergasted, ´But... How, why?´

´Wufei and drinking to much is the same as Wufei and Treize in one room drinking coffee.´ Duo stated, ´strange.´ ´Apparently he tried to drink his way to death with alcohol and drugs.´ Sally came in and stared at the sleeping body of Wufei, ´Doctor Vervenne said that he slipped into coma again. He is balancing upon the edge of stage 2 and 3.´

´Then he has to fight his way out of that.´ Quatre said slowly, tears still burning behind his eyes, ´He has to. We all need to know what happened and why that he did this.´ ´

Quatre... Stay with him tonight. You can feel basically everything we go through.´ Duo was truly worried, and that was a rare thing, ´Concentrate on him, maybe you can figure it out and Wufei can get well easier.´

Quatre nodded and it seemed as if he sunk in some sort of trance, the more he staid at Wufei´s bedside, and he did not even hear things anymore. Completely focussed on Wufei, he tried to gain through the memories that he lived through now, that he felt once more.

* * *

Please R&R! TBC... 


	2. Chapter 2

Warnings: 3x4, 1x2, 5x, 5+Mariemaia (she has only a little crush on him!)

Summary: read it and weap. Aryana is replaced for someone else.

Violence: lots of it, now and in the future

If you're underage, please, read something else.

And finally: I do not own GW, only the characters I've made up.

* * *

**And meet the Poene**

* * *

Sally sighed, ´When he was conscious he only whispered a name of a place of person, I think.´

´What was it?´ Heero asked her, ´Please.´

´Mei Ran.´

´Mei Ran!´ Duo's eyes widened in horror, ´I thought she was dead!´

´How... Did she survive that crash?´ Trowa hardly believed it.

´Who or what is Mei Ran?´ Sally asked them, but the four remained silent.

´Tell me, please... Wufei is like my little brother.´

´Sally...´ Duo begun in a serious tone of voice, ´We all tried to forget her, we... Wufei...´

´Sally, there is something we need to tell you, and not only you, but also Lady Une, Noin and Zechs Marquise. Next to the five of us, only Howard knows of her existence.´

´Who is Mei Ran?´ Sally cried suddenly, ´Who is she that she did this to him? Who is that bitch!´

´Calm down!´ Trowa cried back, and Sally shut up at once. Stunned she stared at them, ´And it is what we did to Mei Ran... What happened to Wufei is only the result of a tragic love...´

Heero said stoic, ´Come... I already contacted Noin and Zechs. Lady Une is on her way to the hangar, and so should we do. Quatre, Trowa.. Stay with him.´ The blonde had woken up from the trance suddenly and looked around in shock, not understanding what had happened, ´Eh?´

´Nothing... Did you find anything?´ The blonde Arab shook his head, ´He is confused and everything is blur. It seems as if all his memories came back to him at once and that he could not cope with them.´ He whispered, these kind of actions took an enormous amount of energy from the blonde. Trowa would watch him and make sure that he would not be drained, ´But it has something to do with Mei Ran...

´Than she is still alive.´ Heero said, ´Trowa, Quatre, stay here. Duo... Sally...´ Heero left,

´We are at the hangar.´ Duo said goodbye and left taking Sally with him.

* * *

Heero was fond of Toyotas and had several of them in the garage. Next to Duo's Ducati and two Kawasaki's, both to belonged to Duo. But now they were driving Sally's Mercedes, a decent car, good enough for the transport of people and small supplies, hidden away in a normal ordinary civilian automobile. The engine hummed like a purring kitty cat. Noin and Zechs followed in a Renault behind them with lady Une. Both cars stopped in front of what a appeared to be a forest. When Heero used his cell phone to make a call, a door slid away in the forest floor and a road down into the earth lay ahead of them. Heero drove in, lights on and disappeared into the earth. Zechs decided that he should follow and did so. The walls were made out of metal, as well as the roof of the tunnel, but the floor was made out of asphalt - the tunnel led to a hall where Heero parked the Mercedes and got out. ´We are here.´ He said and walked to the left wall and clicked on the lights. The air was damp of the forest above them. Roots of trees stuck out of the ceiling, creating an earth smell. For a few seconds they had to adjust to the bright lights, but then they saw an awesome MS, a Gundam. Angle like wings, a head similar to that of the Sand Rock, a body with soft shapes, to make it impossible to spot on radar or sonar, bright colors of bleu, green and orange. Zechs could immediately tell that there were two Vulcan cannons, a beam sabre, a gundanium sword attached on the back, a shield on the left arm and a double rifled gun. The propelling engines were massive, but the Gundam was not alive at all. It seemed as if it had not been used for years. Roots grew over the massive body, strapping the arms and legs and in one of the arms lived a family of squirrels. Plants that lived in darkness and moist environments flourished around the Gundam. Water made it corrode and oxidize and probably there was not much left of the once impressive Gundam.

´this is Poene.´ Heero said calm, as if he introduced someone important to an audience, ´The Gundam of Mei Ran Chang.´

Duo was not far off by what he said. L6 was a lush green planet, beautiful, stunningly beautiful. Lush green forests, gigantic plains full of earth like wildlife, enormous farms with horses and cows and other sorts of cattle - which were tormented by gigantic birds who sometimes took a goat or a cow for lunch - gigantic mountains, in better times a resort for vacation in winter or summer, deep blue oceans with whales, dolphins, sharks and fish, lovely lakes, wild rivers and silent creeks. Numerous of birds, mammals and predators roomed the small earth like planet. It had its own ecosystem, its own disasters like volcano eruptions, earth quakes, tsunamis, tornados and other storms, forest fires... L4 could be compared to its riches, L2 could be compared to the poor conditions of the original colonists, who did not show themselves to the people. Only their children dared to go outside, but were easily seen because of their heights and beauty. Something in that planet made everything look beautiful. But the conditions for the children of the original colonists were poor, real poor, and they often did not got better jobs than cleaning for the rich people.

Out here, the war continued. Only there was no Gundam to stand up for them. There were only the leftovers of the Romafeller Foundation, who had become cruel to the colonists, even to those who arrived later on the world. The resistance had no funds to buy armaments or weapons, not even to build a new Gundam. And the pilot... The original pilot was executed long before the Gundam was sent to Earth. Mei Ran, the younger sister of the pilot, had taken over and was a Harpy compared to the five pilots. She came, she saw, she conquered, she destroyed and went on. Romafeller Foundation had always believed that it was only one of the five attacking, and often blamed the 05 for it.

* * *

Mei Ran Chang was no one else than the wife of Wufei Chang. A woman who was capable of such destruction, such fury.

But that fury had been beautiful to see. She had long slim legs and a small upper body. An almost flat abdomen and a thin waistline, just those little female rounds were left over, strong shoulders and arms, thin nonetheless, a long graceful neck and a beautiful face. Big bright golden eyes like a cat, high cheekbones, flat small forehead, little pert nose, small pink lips, the upper lip was carved out like a hand bow, a small chin and a hart shaped face. Her eyebrows shaped like the wings of a bird. Her thick silk black locks tied in a pony tail.

She often wore purple and blue colors, sometimes a touch of pink and added hardly make-up to her already beautiful face. Only if she had to charge at OZ officers and they were easy targets for someone so beautiful. Relena was beautiful, as well as Noin, Lady Une and Sally, but Mei Ran was stunningly beautiful...

* * *

But not so beautiful anymore. The once so proud Mei Ran was now nothing more than a shadow of her former self. Her hands were torn up, scrubbing the floor was not your every daily job and her hands hurt because of the sand she used for scrubbing. Once her hands had been beautiful, and only the gun powder residue stained her hands. Now it was blood and sandy irritating mud. ´you missed a spot.´ said her mistress as she walked by. The woman's skirts ruffled softly, her blonde locks decorated her head, which was not beautiful at all. She was ugly, drop dead ugly. And she knew it. It was the reason they had beautiful staff in their houses.

The lady of the house stopped at the bucket of water, ´You can not clean for sure!´ and pushed the water bucket over with her foot, ´Clean that mess before it ruins my floor and my ceiling!´

Mei Ran did not even grumble anymore. The master of the house had punished her for grumbling, even giving a bad dark look. The once so proud and lovely woman had crumbled to a lifeless woman who did everything her masters ordered her to do. Mei Ran rushed down stairs, putting her once so delicate feet on the stairs and hurried to get clean dry cloths and rushed back upstairs.

The mistress of the house made her way downstairs again and let her trip halfway, ´Learn you place, maid!´ she snarled, ´Learn your place, for you belong underneath the stairs of the social ladder, or underneath my husband, to please him!´ grabbing the lavender locks, she pulled the girl back, and throw her off the stairs... She could not even look scared anymore, she did not even scream, as she fell down the stairs and hit the ground. The cruel woman just stepped over her and let her lay down there, unconscious.

Terry, another servant, waited till the lady of the house was gone, in the living room and when she was gone, he run out of the kitchen to the girl laying down stairs, ´Mei Ran?´ Cupping her in his arms he carried her upstairs, to the servants rooms, and laid her on the bed.

´Again?´ A young girl with bleu eyes, a pale skin and yellow locks turned around from the broken mirror to see what happened, ´Again.´

Terry was a young man with dark skin, eyes and hair, said, ´Again. Mrs. De Gucht just can not leave her alone. I can not understand why.´ He laid her down on the bed and pulled the thin practically useless blankets over her thin fragile body, ´Mei Ran should be wearing those dresses, not that idiotic slut of a bitch.´

´Be careful, Zasha is over there.´ She pointed to the wall, behind that wall was another room, for the servants who were somewhat more important. They had better rooms than Mei Ran, Terry and Gaia. And Zasha would do everything to keep them, even ears dropping and telling her mistress and master what she had heard.

´I am so sorry for the both of you, but it is my shift and Mrs. De Gucht expects to be served this time. It appears that they have a special guest coming over for this evening, Mariemaia Barton, I have heard. With her protector, Mr. Chang...´

´And to bad Mei Ran has to join you as well.´ Terry had filled a vase with water and sprinkled drops on her face. Slowly she woke up and looked around, ´Make up Mei Ran, and make-up.´ Gaia said and did her face with some powder to hide the bruises, ´Here, Terry's gloves, that is better for your hands.´ The three servants took good care for themselves and each other, but when they heard small footsteps running downstairs, things did not look good for Terry and Mei Ran. Apparently Zasha had to tell Mrs. And Mr. De Gucht the latest rumours, and that spelt trouble.

* * *

She hardly believed her eyes. A little red haired girl, probably only eleven or twelve years old, preaching peace to the L6 nation. But that was not the only matter. At the right side of the girl sat a young man with oiled thick black hair. She had only seen a glimpse of him, strong, proud, handsome and a gracious stride. Her heart hurt everywhere. Chang Wufei...

Mei Ran had traded places with Gaia, who looked a lot better to. She was not beaten up, or bruised or ripped open hands. She would serve them with grace and in silence, not with trembling painful hands like Mei Ran would do. But Gaia too was hit by the grace of the young man. ´he is lovely...´she cheered, ´I have never seen anyone with that kind of a body... He walks like a dancer...´

´Do I not move like a dancer?´ Terry teased her a bit and spun her around, as if they were dancing around,

´yes Terry, but every girl here knows you.´

´Except for Mei Ran.´ Terry bowed to her like he would do for a princes, ´My lady, may I have this dance of you?´ but Mei Ran stared at the young man, could not keep her eyes of of him.

´Mei Ran?´ Terry waved his hand for her eyes, ´hello-o.´

´Oh...´ Some what dumbstruck she looked around, ´you were dreaming...´ Terry pretended to be a girl in love, and acted like an idiot.

´Stop it, you make her look ashamed.´ Gaia kicked his but, ´Idiot. You make us all look like idiots.´ suddenly they all hold back, became silent once more. Zasha stared at them, an evil smile upon her face. Things did not look well for them...

* * *

Mariemaia saw the enormous dining room in aw, it was beautiful. Red embroidered wallpaper decorated with roses in all sorts of colours, gigantic velvet red drapes, and lilac benches below the windows with soft pillows. A gigantic pinewood table with oak chairs embroidered with delicate flowers on them. Chandeliers of silver, a crystal lamp with gold and platinum, china dining plates and forks and knifes and spoons laid in with gold, silver and platinum, Swarovski crystal glasses of wine and water, a carafe filled with water and an other one with wine. The most delicate dishes passed the dining table, until their guests were full and stuffed like a roast turkey on Thanksgiving day. Wufei hardly paid attention to the servants, but thought that these people understood what pleasing their masters was.

´Well there Ms. Barton, Mr. Chang, do we have convinced you with civility or not? Or are our guests not pleased yet?´

´Mr. De Gucht, this is not a matter of pleasing guests. This is a matter of cleaning up the rubbish Dechim Barton started, and I will finish it with the help of the Preventers. We wish to see peace throughout the universe, not war. And I am afraid that since the late Mr. Barton had contact with the L6 colony, there might be signs of an other war.´ Mariemaia explained again that day and waited for their answer.

´but my dear, why would we start another war? We have a good life here, and we treat our personal good.´ Mrs. De Gucht said with awe in her voice, ´I can not understand why anyone would do such a thing.´

´Wars are dreadful and desperate measures of those who can not get used to peace.´ Wufei explained, ´but Ms. Relena Darlian has made peace throughout this universe. Only L6 refuses to sign the declaration of peace.´

´Now either there is no unity among the people of L6, or there are signs of another war, with L6 as the source. Many people suffered from war, and even more died. Nobody wants that anymore, not now we are rebuilding the colonies and Earth. And not afterwards as well.´ Mariemaia said when Wufei was done, ´Please, do not repeat my mistakes.´

Mrs. De Gucht saw it in aw, as if she was shocked, but Wufei could see something else. The shocked face was nothing more than a facade. As if they had found out what kind of plans they had... Mr. De Gucht only coughed a little bit, ´We will not make your mistakes young lady.´

_No... You only make other mistakes and more..._ Wufei thought and kept his pokerfaced, ´Maybe, Mr. De Gucht, we can speak solitary and leave the ladies with their business. I am afraid that these matters go beyond the little girls mind,´ he tried a last attempt to get Mr. De Gucht speaking. Mr. De Gucht seemed to buy it, ´Of course my friend!´ he said with his heavy voice and tried to get his even heavier body in motion, ´Of course my friend. Let me serve you cognac in the library.´ Wufei nodded and tapped the somewhat angry Mariemaia on the shoulder, ´later honey.´ And left the poor girl with the - a lot - elder woman.

* * *

Strangely enough, she had always healed faster than Wufei. Mei Ran stared at her hands. She had an extremely rare gift, the gift of healing. Some said she was a dreadful halfblood. She was not. She was what she was, and that was it. Her hands seemed almost normal when Zasha called for her, ´Cognac, library.´ she ordered and left the young woman alone. Then she loaded a silver plate with a carafe of the golden fluid and two large crystal glasses. She tried to look out for outstanding feet, people who wanted to knock her over, or other teasing idiots. But she found no one on her path to the library. There she entered in silence, pored the cognac in the glasses and waited. She had to refill them when one was empty, and make sure that the guest was drunk enough to talk...

Wufei was dumbfounded when he saw her enter. He could not keep his eyes off of her. ´You like her?´ The older man said, ´If you want to, you may have her tonight.´ he smiled, ´From what I have heard she is really good. So good that all my male guests ask for her.´

´And I may presume that you have had her from time to time?´ Wufei asked with a little made smile upon his face. But he could not believe that he talked about a woman as if she was nothing more than a piece of meat, an object. Nothing else. Wufei stood near the window, and when Mr. De Gucht did not looked, he emptied his glass by throwing the cognac out of the window, into the garden. He was not about the get drunk yet. But unfortunately, Mei Ran walked near with the carafe and filled the empty glass. Maybe it was not that unfortunately. There was still that rosy like smell around her, but she looked a bit more dirty, older... A lot older...

´She will do.´ he said to Mr. De Gucht, and returned to his glass of cognac, ´but tell me, are the rumours true, about the Virgo MS? They are supposed to be stored somewhere here.´ Wufei asked him, ´Or am I wrong?´

´No Mr. Chang... You are not wrong. But tell me, is that really what you are interested in? I have heard rumours about a Gundampilot who opposed his friends and tried to attack and demolish Earth. Is that true?´ Wufei gave him a blank look, ´I am not aware of that, I am sorry, but I have heard that rumour though.´

´Than you are also aware of the fact that you are that Gundampilot?´ Mr. De Gucht said.

Mei Ran listened in aw, her eyes stared to the ground, but her ears were open. Wufei a traitor? She could not believe... When she saw that Mr. De Gucht had finished his glass of cognac - again - she made a decision... In stead of filling the glass again, she decided to let it slip out of her hands. It smashed to smithereens on the ground, thousands of little crystal scarves, everywhere. And the cognac made a big stain on the carpet floor.

´my apologize sirs...´ she muttered and tried to clean. ´I think it is better if you join the ladies again, Mr. Chang.´ Wufei passed her as he left, she sat on her hands and knees, not able to look at him. If he could, he would help her... Like that day...

* * *

Wufei woke up in shock, his eyes flew open and tried to observe the room. A harsh cry escaped his lips when he realised that he wasn't dead but still very much alive.

´calm down... You could wake up the dead with that cry.´ Trowa said calmly, ´And besides, Quatre is finally asleep.´

Frightened and feeling a little bit silly he stared at Trowa, ´You are not supposed to be dead... Or...´

Trowa tried to put a comforting smile on his lips, ´Sally found you in time that is after Quatre had warned her. You know you can't commit suicide with him alive?´

Than Wufei looked down and saw Quatre half on his bed, half on a chair, vast asleep. And then Trowa´s eyes, ´What happened Wufei that you tried to kill yourself...´

He did not answer right away, sighed a couple of times, ´Because of what I did.´ He finally said, ´Because of what I did to the one woman I loved during the war, and never stopped loving after the war.´

´I do not understand.´ Trowa stated, ´So... Tell me.´

Wufei looked the other way, ´I am sorry I did this. But... I do not know how to solve this all. How to... To end her suffering and mine as well.´

´What do you mean?´ Trowa stroke his shoulder and cheek, ´We can only help and understand if you talk and explain... Please Wufei. Quatre cried for hours, Duo is off and Heero is more stoic than ever.´

´And you?´ Wufei tried to strike back, ´And how about you?´

´I only felt emotions... I wanted to cry, to shout it out... Why did you do this... To yourself? And to us? We love you Wufei... And that we can not make love to you, does not mean we do not care for you. Oh... How many times Quatre tried to talk us both into your bed, I can not remember. He wanted to ease your pain, you know?´

Wufei only stared to his knees, ´I never knew.´ he whispered softly, ´I never knew.´ He pulled up his knees and hugged them, as if he was holding a warm soft body, ´I never knew she survived that crash.´

´She... Did survive?´ Trowa asked, ´I really thought she had died.´

´I never looked in the rubble and debris that was left.´ Wufei whispered as if he was talking to himself, or a shrink, ´I never did. I only saw the debris and believed she had died inside that building.´ A little tears slipped from the corner of his eye and rolled down his cheek, ´she... She was still cute to see. But... Damaged. As if the light in her eyes had died the day I left her... Mei Ran.´

´Damaged? How?´ Trowa asked wondering how the girl survived the collapse of the building, six years ago, ´Please, tell me.´

Wufei nodded, ´When that idiot, De Gucht, started about my betrayal to each of you, she knocked over a carafe of cognac. I left the room, with Mr. De Gucht, and let her clean it. But he went back again, and all I heard were sobs of agony and despair. He... Hurt her in some way. Playing nice in front of me and Mariemaia, but hurting the woman I still love... I still love her Trowa... I still do.´ He buried his face in his knees and cried all the unshed tears. Dumbstruck by this, he wondered how she survived, and what was even more important, how to extract her from that place...

* * *

TBC

Please R&R


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank-you-note**: Thanks to RyneC I finally found some inspiration to write at least one more chappie!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Gundam Wing, I'm just a humble student who payes tribute to Gundam Wing, like so many other authors and artists. Gundam Wing belongs to their respective owners as Bandai and Sunrise Inc and the people who created Gundam Wing.

**Warnings**: Be careful, not for the youngsters and weak of heart, includes rape. At the bottom of this chappie that is, but ye be warned!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Explanations are demanded**

Lady Une was no more stunned than Zechs or Noin or Sally. ´You mean... You mean there was a sixth Gundampilot?´ lady Une asked stunned, ´But... Neither the Alliance, OZ or Romafeller knew about his existence?´

´Her.´ Duo said with a sudden pain in his violet eyes, ´Mei Ran was a girl, and a drop dead gorgeous girl. I go and see if I can get Poene back to life again.´ and away he was, up to the sleeping Gundam. The thick braid swirled from side to side as he walked to the Gundam somewhere else in the building, in a workshop where young pilots and students wondered about the giant, who flew it, and who had the honor of repairing it.

´hi there... You need to help us.´ whispered Duo in a sad tone of voice to the Gundam, ´your missy is in danger, or even worse.´

Heero just stood there; waiting for Duo to wake up the gundanium giant, ´We met her couple of years ago. She and Wufei had some arguments about a woman going to war, but Duo and Quatre were the first to accept her. They are just friends with anybody; I can not understand how they do that. She invaded our lives, and the most Wufei's life. He fell for her.´ Heero took out his wallet from a pocket inside his jacket and searched for a photo, ´Here...´ He handed it to Zechs, ´That is Mei Ran. I think the only picture ever taken from her.´

He stared at the picture of a smiling woman, with thick short cut lavender hair, a pair of ear pierced amber drops in her ears, bright golden eyes and a beautiful face. She hugged Wufei from the back, as if she jumped on his back, and he was stunned by her weight.

´than I have met her.´ He stated, ´She had some of my man around her little finger in seconds.´

´That was her way of working. Capture the men with smiles and nice words, but in the same time rip them of their money and dignity.´ Heero smiled a little bit, ´Every woman's nightmare, I guess.´

´What happened to her?´ Sally asked when she saw the picture of the young woman.

´Quatre took that picture you know... We all had pictures of each other, so when we were away, we would still be close to each other. Just a little idea from Quatre's. It was made in the safe house in the States, somewhere hidden in the forests of Montana, I believe. Mei Ran had a mission nearby, and earlier that weak a fight with Wufei, about a woman going to war. She left the house in anger and we never saw her again. At last... Wufei was the last to see her. He followed her to the hangar where she had stored the Poene away. He wanted to make it up to her. But she had already left, and so did he. But I think something went wrong. We never heard it from Wufei himself, because he was too shocked. Quatre found him, unconscious in the Nataku. The Poene lay in the debris, badly damaged. It took me and Trowa weeks to rebuild the Poene. I heard later on that Romafeller searched the debris for those who lost their lives, Mei Ran was not found in one of the reports. What I do know is that all members of that base lost their lives. 131 total. And 131 bodies where found. Mei Ran... Had vanished, or vaporized... Either way... We decided that it was the best never to mention her again. Wufei was heartbroken afterwards and he staid that until now...´

Duo remembered Mei Ran like it was just minutes ago she walked out. She and Wufei had most of the time fights about a woman going to war, and later on, when she had vanished from the earth, he thought it was his fault. That he denied her the right to fight for her colony, for those she loved. No one ever mentioned her again. Till Quatre made the desperate call.

The braided young man looked around in the cockpit, ´This is going to take a while...´ he whispered to himself, and in the same time, the monitors flashed, Trowa appeared in screen.

´Nice but, Duo.´ he teased, ´Do you always great people like that?´

´Ha-ha, very funny, your jokes are sad, clown.´ Duo said back, ´Well, we've both find out that the monitors worked, as well as audio and the receptors of the Gundam. But most of the wire seems to be gnawed to shreds by these little rodents.´

´Stop your report to me. You could have asked me about the Poene, I have been trying to find the blue prints for months now and you have found them in seconds.´ Trowa said calmly, ´Tell the others Wufei woke up. He... He found Mei Ran... Alive.´

Duo was shocked when he heard that, but Trowa had already vanished from screen. Trying to get out he almost fell off the door and barely managed to keep his balance. Thanks heaven no one saw it. ´Hey you guys!´ He yelled to the five below him, ´Trowa just called in, Wufei woke up minutes ago.´

Heero nodded, ´Copy that.´

´Back to Wufei, or let our trainees work on this Gundam?´ Noin asked, ´Cause to them, this will be an honor.´ ´No strangers on our equipment!´ Duo barked when he joined them.

´Why not,´ Noin asked, ´The Gundams are rebuild, even as we speak. And those strangers are trainees, who consider this an honor to work on such beautiful MS.´ She said, ´Or do you want to revise this yourself?´

´Ask Wufei.´ Heero said, ´Let him decide about that.´

´I and Zechs will stay here, so we can get the Poene out carefully, you go join Wufei.´ Noin walked to the Gundam, ´Do not worry, we will take good care of her.´

Duo smiled, ´I know, I know, Lady Une, Sally? Shall we be going now?´

Noin smiled at the Gundam, ´It looks superior to the other Gundams.´

´It is.´ Zechs said, ´But you know women, their defenses are better than those of men.´ he smiled, ´Never thought that I would be flying a Gundam.´

´you have flown the Wing ZERO?´ ´

'That was a Gundam designed for destruction. This one looks as if it was made to maintain peace.´ he said back and walked to the Gundam, ´The roots first. All the little animals who live in there can escape in the mean time. Slowly and carefully load on a truck and off we go to the workshop.´

´Do not forget to cover it. We do not want idiots to think that we are starting an other war.´ Noin smiled, ´Do you think that this baby can still fly?´

´Oh yeah, she can. Just like the Tallgeese.´ he smiled, ´And now to get her out.´

---

Terry tried to cheer Mei Ran up, but ever since she took the job as a maid, she was a little melancholic. As if she had lost someone she still loved. Gaia had lectured her about the fact that she spilled an entire carafe of cognac - whatever it may be - and tried to be harsh, because Zasha had ordered her to do so. Mei Ran listened half; she knew she would be punished for it again. Always punishment, always disagreements, always pain and horror. She was simply unlucky, unlike Zasha and Gaia. Gaia had two still born babies - one even during pregnancy - the past few years, as well as Zasha, but Mei Ran was as fertile as she could be. Three babies. She carried them, fed them, endured the punishment of being pregnant and later on the labor, which was terrible and the fact that the child would be taken away immediately.

The first day she arrived, she did not know she was pregnant. Pregnant of someone she loved. Mei Ran just applied for the job and proved to be a good maid. But it was mostly the master of the house who wanted her. She was young, beautiful and well shaped. The mistress of the house was mad about that - she was aging and fast - and let her know that time after time. When she found out that Mei Ran was pregnant, she was furious and when the child was born, she killed it personally. Mei Ran could cry all she wanted to, but she would never see her lovely Wufei again. The next day she had to work again, and clean up the blood she lost during labor and working at the house - for her wounds did not heal that fast.

'Mei Ran,' Terry tried to comfort her when she cried again that night. Warm strong arms around her, remembered her of Chang Wufei, her love. Yes, they had their fights, but mostly she wanted to comfort Wufei, for he was confused about practically everything. But he chased her off as well, and she left him. Now it seemed as if she left him for good and Mei Ran felt as if she was a coward. Run away from home, where she already was a maid, went into a war, run away from it as fast as she entered it and now... She did not even dare to leave; not now she saw Wufei. Maybe he would come back; maybe he would rescue her from this nightmare, maybe... Mei Ran did not know anymore, but what she did know was that Terry comforted her but would never know about her mistakes she made. _I should have staid there... With Wufei. Maybe we would have been happy now._ But out there, on L6, the war for the supreme ruler of the Earth Sphere went on.

---

It was always good, when they went away. Mei Ran was most of the years spared and she hoped it would be so this year. When Zasha, head of the servants came to them in the kitchen where they ate and bathed, everybody was all ears. She did not even had to stand on a table, with Terry always looking under her skirts, or yell, and Gaia would yell harder with her little high pitched voice. Everybody was silent, you could not even hear a mouse. 'The servants who have to go with the master and mistress of the house to their winters residence are: 'Terry Whitaker, Gaia Summer and Mei Ran de la Mer.' she said, 'The cooks: Mr. Thomas, Mrs. Thomas. Pack your belongings and wait for further orders at the servant's entrance.' she ordered them and left again.

'You okay?' Terry asked when he saw a pale Mei Ran.

She nodded, 'I am fine.' but it was a desperate whisper, 'I am fine.' And with those words she left to pack her belongings. Gaia went after her, enthusiastic, for she had never been to the winter residence.

Terry had, but he hated it, 'the servants' rooms are colder, they can not even spare some wood to make a nice warm fire in the fire place.' he muttered, 'I am sorry Mei Ran, Gaia, but it is terrible.'

'And he will ask me to warm his bed.' Mei Ran answered, her voice was low, desperate and full of guilt, 'He will do that!'

Gaia stared at her in aw, 'Mei Ran... Whatever he will do to you, we love you. We care for you.' but the words sounded empty, 'Please... Do not do anything desperate.'

'For he will take you instead? Ha! That I live to see that day.' she cried and collapsed onto the floor, 'I never should have left...' she whimpered, 'never!'

The dark skinned man lunged over and patted her on the shoulder, 'Maybe, I do not know your history, but I do know this. We care for you Mei Ran. WE love you. And we will love you as well, but right now, we should pack. Or else the master of the house will punish you.'

The winters residence lay higher north, were there actually was a winter. A sort of Ice Age, for the snow never retreated, the cold always was there and the frost never left the soil. With only summer clothes on their bodies, they entered the Winters Residence. It would be an icy hell here.

Days passed by. Wufei recuperated quickly, but that was everything. His mind was off. No more beautiful katas in the garden in the early morning. No worse cooking in the evening. Mariemaia watched him as he walked into the garden to admire the flowers.

'He acted strange when we left the residence.' she said, 'Mei Ran was all he constantly whispered. He seemed... Off. Like there was nothing left of the Wufei I met at L3.' The red haired girl said sadly, 'I do not know who that can be, but it had something to do with the Summer Residence of the De Gucht.'

'Thank you Mariemaia, it is a start.' Quatre answered the girl and smiled. It was hard to see Mariemaia smile, for all the mistakes she made, she thought that there was not much to smile about. All she wanted to do was to correct them, but sometimes she tried to hard.

'It is dangerous, since that colony is the only colony left who still wants to fight a war. And Mr. De Gucht is the one who started the fire.' Trowa searched the computer for more information, 'If I was not chief of security at the L4 colony, I would have infiltrated a long time ago.'

'Why not?' Mariemaia asked, 'Or... I see, they saw you a lot of times with Mr. Winner.'

'Please, how many times do I need to tell you Mariemaia, my name is Quatre?'

The girl giggled, 'sorry!'

'Maybe...' Trowa saw the people on the screen and the photographs on the desk of Lady Une, 'Maybe... We can send in Heero.' Quatre turned around to face him, 'Maybe,' he said, 'try and find out if Heero even wants to.' Trowa nodded, 'Somehow he still likes danger, he lives for it.'

Mariemaia heard their conversation not at all, as the both men discussed how to take care of things. In stead she walked into the garden to Wufei, the one man she still admired - Wufei was her protector during the final conclusions of the war - and tried to reach him. 'Hi there!' she smiled, 'How are you doing?' she asked friendly and giggled a bit.

'Fine.' it was short, but a lie, 'I am fine.' he said to her and walked away.

But Mariemaia followed him, 'I wondered Wufei... Who is this Mei Ran anyway?' A shock went straight through him, and he stood there like a rock. Minutes passed by, and he still stood there. 'Wufei? You ever going to answer my question?' she said with a bit of anger in her voice, 'I believe it was you who taught me not to be rude.' a sigh escaped him, and tried to find a chair or a bench where he could sit on and found one.

When he finally sat down on the little bench he gestured Mariemaia to sit next to him, 'The reason why I like you so much is that you remind me of someone.' he said slowly, 'namely, me.' Not understanding she tried to figure it out for herself, for Wufei hated it to be interrupted, 'I made the same mistakes Mariemaia. Only you still have someone who comforts you when you are scared at night.'

She nodded, 'I am still afraid of the thunder and lighting.' 'You see what I mean?' A little smile, a gentle stroke over her little face, 'but I made one more mistake, you never made. And please, promise me you never make it, after I told you.'

Again, a nod, and her somewhat longer red hair danced up and down, 'I promise.'

'You can not promise what you do not know.' Wufei said melancholic, 'But I can tell you and make you promise afterwards.' The sun set while Wufei started telling his story, the one story and person no one of the five Gundam Pilots even dared to speak about:

'Mei Ran, was the name of the woman I once loved. We met during the war; Quatre had invited her to the safe house so we all could meet her. And so we did. Quickly, I developed feelings for her. Mei Ran was taller then we where - women grow earlier faster than men, but we catch up with them and surpass them eventually - and beautiful. Golden eyes, soft skin, well toned figure and silky black hair. She was just drop dead gorgeous. But I still had my ideas of women and war and those disagreed with what she did. Though we loved each other, I still confronted her with that mostly every day. Until she has had enough of this all. She... Run off. And she left the Poene. I never saw her again, till that day. Now... She seemed to recognize me, but... I do not know anymore. It was her own free will that she runs off. I know, I made her do that, but she decided. Could she not be happy there when I ask her to leave that place or does she wants that?'

For at least half an hour she had listened in shock, horrified with what he told her. 'And those questions were so hard on you that you decided to drink yourself to death?' Mariemaia said angry to him, 'I looked up to you, but you are nothing more but a coward!'

Quatre and Trowa stared to the little scenery outside the mansion of Lady Une, 'what the…?' Trowa was alarmed, 'Is she insane? She will only destroy him more.'

'Maybe not... What we could not achieve, maybe she can.' Quatre smiled, 'Continue missy.'

Totally flabbergasted Trowa stared from Quatre to the two outside and listened.

'You should be ashamed of yourself! How dare you, everything you taught me was a lie! How dare you to speak of honor when you leave a woman in such a desperate situation like that!? Coward! Idiot!' and with those words she run inside the mansion, up to her room where she hid herself.

Heero was stunned when he saw the little girl run so quickly upstairs, 'what happened?'

'Mariemaia gave Wufei a lecture about protecting women, I think.' Trowa raised his shoulders, 'she only destroyed him more.'

'Maybe not.' Quatre smiled, 'Look at him. Maybe she made a decision for him.'

'You are speaking in riddles now Quatre.' Heero hardly understood. 'I'll bet his next mission is again to L6. But this time he goes not for the war, but for Mei Ran.'

With those words Quatre left them and went upstairs, to comfort the still crying Mariemaia.

'Why did he not take her away?' Quatre repeated the question for himself, 'Maybe because he was as confused as she was. I don't know.' he said to her while he rocked her in his arms, 'I really don't know.'

'But...' she sobbed, 'He said he loved her. And know he doesn't want to rescue her.'

'Trowa and I are planning a mission again, to L6. Not to find out who caused this war, but to find Mei Ran. I'm sure we will find her and then we take her away into safety. And maybe, even in time, she will fight with us again. Like Heero she left no one alive. I saw once, and I had to convince her that I was on her side, for she nearly cut me to pieces.' He giggled and Mariemaia smiled as response, 'Sometimes, when people surrendered, or saw the force I had, I let them live, so that they could live on without bothering me. But Mei Ran was as destructive as Heero. She leveled everything she met on her path. But outside the Gundam, she called Poene, -'

'Why?' two big blue eyes stared at him.

'Why what?'

'Why did she call her Gundam Poene?'

'That was the goddess of justice and revenge in the time of the Greeks. But let me continue, please... Outside that Gundam, she was a lovely young woman, almost shy when I got to know her, but lovely. Just like you are.' Quatre stroke her pert little nose, 'Just like you are, little Mariemaia. And that is why Wufei is so eager to protect you during your missions.'

'But when he finds her, won't he forget about me?' her voice was insecure.

'No, he won't. He loves you as his little sister. But he loves Mei Ran as his wife.'

'He wasn't good to her.' Mariemaia shifted to lay somewhat more comfortable at Quatre's chest, 'He chased her away.'

Quatre sighed, 'Wufei was as insecure as we were. Shy, too destructive, too much wanting of everything. Next to our own homes we had never anyone else with other believes and motivations. Mei Ran was one of them. And she made us all think about our place in life.'

'How come?' Mariemaia wanted to know all about this Mei Ran Chang, 'How come she made you think about your place in life?'

Quatre nodded in response, 'She just did… Wufei tried to prove himself as her husband, but failed. We tried to prove ourselves as her friends, and we failed as well.' He sighed, 'And that is the person Wufei fell in love with.'

'I don't understand love,' Mariemaia whispered, 'He does. Lucky him.'

'but you do understand love!' Quatre said her, trying to convince her of the positive side of life, 'You do. Why else do you think you chose the side of Relena instead of the Barton Foundation?'

She gazed at him, 'Don't you dare to start acting like Wufei. He can be troublesome enough, you know.'

He cuddled her, pulling her close in his embrace and let her giggle all the time. Trowa watched them as he stood in the door entrance, wondering if his mother cuddled him like that.

Days before they left to the winter's residence it became clear that some of the kitchen helps needed to come along as well, and it was a total mess, calamity. People running everywhere, the lady of the house screaming for her jewelry and fancy clothes, the lord of the house yelling for a good meal and a hot bath, rooms that needed to be cleaned, bright white sheets covered the furniture and paintings and photographs were taken off the wall to store them in boxes and store them away somewhere.

Mei Ran had been degraded from nothing to shit and the lady of the house let her know that as well. She screamed and yelled and beat Mei Ran that she wasn't fast enough, that she wasn't quick enough, that she wasn't showing the jewelry and clothes well enough, that she didn't store them fast enough when the lady did not like them, that she... Mei Ran hardly heard it, only the orders that were relevant passed her ears and she went through her knees every time, 'Yes ma'am, No ma'am, Good ma'am, excellent choice ma'am.' was all she had to say.

'Out!!' the woman yelled suddenly, 'And send in Zasha!'

Mei Ran bowed through her knees again and left the room, trying to find Zasha in seconds. Off the stairs, up the stairs, into this room, no out, into that room, no either, into the next room, 'Zasha, the lady asked for you.' Mei Ran bowed through her knees and left the room. Now she had to go back to the mistress so she wasn't alone when the servant had left. A part of Mei Ran wondered why in the middle of the summer the De Gucht's moved to the Winters Residence, but it faded out as fast as it came. Mei Ran had only her work to do, and nothing more.

On her way back to the mistress, two stories up, she runs into the master of the house. Hopefully she would leave him and kneeled a little through her knees, making her way upstairs again.

'Missy.' he said in the usual tone of voice, sweet for someone who would pass by, but meaning everything but sweet to Mei Ran, 'Missy... You look tired.'

'Not at all, my lord.' she said, not looking directly into his eyes.

'Yes you are. Come missy, you need to rest a little bit.' And with those words he led her to a nearby guestroom and closed the door behind them.

'My lord, the lady of the house is waiting for my return. Please, let me go.' Again her eyes down.

'No, no she can wait.' He smiled at her, trying to meet her eyes, but she held them to the ground. 'come, lay down on the bed with me.' He walked to the gigantic bed, a king size, but gigantic for someone who slept in small beds and even on floors. Drapes and blankets looked inviting, but memories of what he had done to her weren't that inviting. 'come.'

Mei Ran didn't move at all, focused on that one spot on the floor. When she didn't pay attention to his orders he walked up to her, grabbed her cheeks with one hand and squeezed till her jaws had to part. With pain she gave in, and he forced his tongue in, down her throat. The horrifying attempt to kiss her ended in something drools, and his drool glided down her chin down her neck. With all the force she had she tried to push him away from her, but he swung his arms around her, one in her neck, scratching the soft flesh and one went down from her back to her bottom, were he let his hand glide down, grabbed a leg to make her unstable and tried to carry her to the bed. Mei Ran struggled, trying to free herself from him but without a chance. Mr. De Gucht was way stronger than she was, and she whimpered in pain when he bit her lower lip. Halfway to the bed, he tripped over a pillow and both fell to the ground, where he landed on top of her. Again a soft whimper, and again, his drool all over her. Dazed she tried to free herself again, but a massive hand grabbed her throat and shut it until she saw almost purple. In the end, she gave up her defense and let him ride up her skirt and rip her panties to shreds. He smiled in a strange way, as if she was nothing, totally nothing. Trying to put up another fight, she held her legs to each other, but he shifted a knee between them and slapped her in the face, 'you like that, eh, little slut.' he smiled again, horrifying. Squeezing her breasts as if they were the buttons of a machine, used for pleasure only, she tried to look around the room and found out that all possible weapons were to far from her. All he wanted was to shag, but she had no interest in that.

Wufei had meant everything in her life, and he still meant everything in her life. She had seen him, and that was enough for her. Once... Once she had loved him, and she still loved him. But he probably - for sure - moved on with his life, while she still mourned for their lost love. Married, a couple of children, a good new wife and a nice house with a dog. Everything she still dreamt of, and never would have.

The man slapped her in her face again, making her cry of a sudden sharp pain that split her upper lip and heated her fire of resistance. But with 120 kilo's of man upon her body of just 58 kilos she could not do much and had to face the pain that he would bring her. She felt his rock hard phallus growing and pulsate with his heartbeat. Again she tried to struggle away from him, but failed as she felt a sharp pain inside her body when he penetrated her. Mei Ran knew she could beg, ask nicely, growl and get angry, but it wouldn't help a bit. As he rode her she felt his body beating against her pelvis, warm thick blood already run down her legs on to the floor. This time he had been rough. Unaware of the fact that he moved her towards the bed, Mr. De Gucht continued, thrusting deep inside her and biting her shoulders and neck. Her hands fell the floor above her, and she caught grip on a little wooden statue of a nymph with little wings. It felt heavy. 'So you like it rough!' He said panting and growling and trusted even deeper and harder in her.

It all paid tribute to her resistance and when she lifted it, it seemed as if it weight nothing. Mei Ran flung it to his head and smashed him once - he hardly knew what happened to him. The second time he tried to restrain her again, but again she tried to smash his skull. Dizzy he tried to use his weight to keep her underneath him.

The third time she heard a sickening sound that made her sick to her stomach and tried to use the seconds that he hovered above her to struggle away from his heavy body. When she succeed she smashed his skull again and again, until he lay on the floor, with blood pouring out of his skull and there was no more movement. In fear she waited a few seconds, was he truly dead or did he live?

* * *

Warned ye... Warned ye... 

R&R please? gives you puppy eye look


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I've done disclaimers about 3 chappies and several stories. I think you lawyers get it now, don't ya? smiles

Warning: T

* * *

**Chapter 4: Repairs are necessary **

* * *

In a hangar near the Bruxelles Residence of the Earth Sphere Unified Nations, stood a Gundam in the work shop for repairs. Next to the Gundam, named Poene, stood the Death Scythe Hell, Wing ZERO Costum, Sand Rock Costum, Heavy Arms Costum and Alt Long H. Several men passed by working on the Taurus MS and the Tallgeese, but nobody dared to touch the six Gundams. The five pilots were eager to repair them themselves with the help of Howard, who held their blue prints. 'Poene is a beauty, if you ask me. Made for destruction or peace keeping.' Howard said sadly, 'To bad the sixth pilot didn't want her anymore.'

'Wufei and Mei Ran had... Struggles.' Trowa said with a sad tone in his voice, 'He... I'm sorry, but it is not of your business.' The crested pilot said, and walked away to the Gundam with the Pierrot mask.

In silence Trowa tried to work on the Poene, but memories flooded his mind and made it hard to work on the Gundam. He ordered a young worker to get some coffee and sat in the cockpit of the Poene, when something caught his eye. In total disbelieve he opened it and saw something that brought back memories of pain and despair. 'It can't be...' he whispered to himself, stepped out of the cockpit and smashed by accident the coffee out of the hands of the young worker, 'Sorry... Howard!! I need you to verify something!' He yelled to the grey man, 'Get over here!' And so Howard did.

'A ZERO system?!' He said to the pilot of Heavy Arms, 'But... How?'

'I didn't believe it either. She was trained from the start with a ZERO system according to her battle records. Even her trainings are recorded. That explains why she was as successful as we were, maybe even better.' Trowa said as calm as usual, he already forgot that he almost swiped a man of his feet, 'I really didn't believe.'

'but this is unreal. How could she have used that without our knowledge?' Trowa asked himself, 'She was always a bit lone, but we seemed to know a lot about her. But this... This even made me dumbstruck.'

'This Gundam needs to be repaired, but in time we will see if she needs to use it or not.'

'Heero will be the man for this job. He knows probably everything we never knew about the ZERO system.' Trowa said with a blank glance on his face, but his mind worked overtime. There was something about this girl that made him wonder. He needed counsel for this matter, and fast. Maybe they were totally wrong about her, and she about them, because of this.

'I'll contact Heero for this,' Trowa walked away, but Howard felt something more behind that silent mask.

'And someone you know who can tell you more about this.' Howard whispered, but it was not his matter so he left to get back to work. The exterior of the Gundam Poene needed to be replaced, as rusty and oxidized as it had become in time. The interior was already finished except for the ZERO system.

A few hours later Heero came in and took a good look at the ZERO System. 'It's a strange system, this one. I can't figure it out,' he said after several tests, 'It considers emotions as an obstacle.'

'And emotions must be shut off. I think Quatre will say the same as you did.' Trowa answered, 'I'm afraid Mei Ran lost control in here and became victim of it, as well as Wufei became her victim.'

'Don't consider them victims Trowa. They led their own lives, and it became tragic.' slightly afraid and shaking he climbed out of the cockpit, 'I wonder what would happen if I would fly this thing.'

Trowa was silent for minutes, 'I never want to fly a ZERO cockpit again.' he finally mumbled, 'It brought back my memory, but it brought also fear and destruction to everything I love.'

Heero smiled, 'Than don't fly it.'

It was Heero who gave Trowa directions of how to repair the internal systems and the ZERO system. But it was Heero who adapted the system a little bit, so emotions were considered normal and part of the human being. 'Did you find anything in the database?' Heero asked, working on the motherboard of the Gundam.

'Nothing. Everything is coded and extensive as well.'

'May I give it a try?'

'No... My laptop is working on it right now, trying to break the codes. If it fails, you may give it a try.'

Finally Heero placed the motherboard back into position and restarted the Gundam.

'Boosters... Online; computer...online; ZERO system... Online; weapon systems... Running.' Heero shut the Gundam off, 'I think this Gundam needs a few test flights to see if it is a-okay.'

'According to Howard the other Gundams will be ready in a few days.'

'Than we finish this one and have some battles to test the Gundams.'

'Without the ZERO system this time.'

A few days later, the first test flights begun...

Wufei tried to talk to Mariemaia when she came down again, but she was still pissed. 'What do you want me to do?' he finally asked her at 10 o'clock in the evening.

'Find her, and free her. If you truly love her as much as you say you do, than free her. Make sure she loves you again.'

'And that from a child who hardly knows about love between adults.' Dou smiled and took a sip from his beer. 'I do know this, true love never dies.'

'That's right, you know. In the end, all we had left was love. The love for Earth, the colonies and ourselves.' Quatre smiled, 'Well, Wufei... What's it going to be? To go to Mei Ran, or not to go to Mei Ran, that's the question.' 'But how?' Wufei sat down with a little cup of sake and sipped it, 'How?'

---

That gave Wufei some thought and indeed, he thought about it. And in the end, he came up with a dangerous idea: he would end up fired, the men and women he took in would be fired and he would be left alone till the end of days. But Mei Ran would be on his side... If she was still alive and if she still wanted him. For he had heard about a new shuttle that could travel faster than any other shuttle that was ever designed...

Lady Une was on a meeting somewhere else, he knew, and he decided to leave...

---

Many greetings came from the other employees who worked at the trainings centre in Arizona, they all knew him and he probably knew only a hand full of them. With grace and pride he walked into the classroom of the trainees and waited till he was announced by the teacher, who was very surprised to see someone like Mr. Chang.

'Good morning,' the teacher said to him, 'Class, say hello to Mr. Chang.'

The all followed the order.

'Mr. Chang is one of the top class Preventers, and among pilots we would say a top gun.' Explained the grey haired who greeted Mr. Chang as well, 'what business brings you here, sir?'

'My business is mine and mine alone. For I need the two top guns from your class, Mr. Casimir.'

Mr. Casimir smiled, he knew that the former Gundam pilot, and not many knew about his existence, always spoke in riddles when it came down to his business.

'Mr. Sumatra, Ms. Lree, come forward.' he said to two students and both came forward.

'Good morning Mr. Chang.' Both said.

'Good morning, I need to talk to you both, private.'

'Order from Lady Une?' Mr. Casimir asked him.

Wufei shook his head, 'secrets.'

Both young people had followed Mr. Chang to a conference room were they all sat down. 'Coffee?' asked Mr. Chang and shoves a thermos to them.

While drinking coffee they listened to him, 'For what I will ask from you, you must promise never to talk about it. As if you are already working as a Preventers pilot and not yet a civilian.' He said to them, 'For it is a dangerous and hazardous to the three of us.'

'Sir, I don't have the feeling that you have been sent here on behalf of Lady Une.' Mr. Sumatra said, a Indonesian young man with dark eyes and even darker shiny hair, like Wufei. But only his skin was beautifully tanned.

'Indeed it is.' Mr. Chang answered them both, 'It is. For these orders are mine alone. I have authorizations to work alone and private, but this is even unheard of. Lady Une will have my head for this, but to me, it is worth the risk. For you, I will explain later, if you are both willing to listen to me.'

Ms. Lree gave it a thought, 'Tell me. Than we can decide whether we do this or not.' She shook her golden hair and strokes a few loose strands behind her ears. Her big bright blue eyes shone in the bright light.

Wufei sighed, 'A couple of years ago, I had made a mistake that for recently I have believed it claimed a life. During my last mission I met that life but hadn't got the guts to bring that life back to Earth and correct my error.'

'And where does that Error lives now?' Mr. Sumatra asked.

'L6.'

'There?! That is quite far away. But what is our part in correcting your error. And why don't you have permission from Lady Une?'

'Like I said, Ms. Lree, and Mr. Sumatra of course, this is my business alone. But I need a navigator and a aviator for this matter. And the both of you are the best of the best.'

'If we follow you, we will get expelled of this academy. And probably executions will follow.' Ms. Lree said, 'and I want to fly and navigate, but not like that. Not death and underground, while my soul is flying around in heaven.'

'That is taken care of as well. For that matter, I have kidnapped you.'

'And?'

'You are taken away by me by force, and forced to fly me to the L6 cluster, where I let you go.' Mr. Chang said. It wasn't convincing, but both Mr. Sumatra and Ms. Lree were in for some excitement and to become the personal pilot and navigator of Mr. Chang himself was an honor itself.

'Do you have a shuttle?'

'The latest model. You are familiar with it, I hope?'

'We have followed lessons in flying that shuttle. And it is beautiful.' Ms. Lree smiled.

'Do you follow?'

'Yes. I do follow you.' Ms. Lree smiled, 'I can't wait to get started.' The truth was, that both were ready for the action they longed for so long.

'This is not a swim down the stream, but a dangerous mission. The l6 area is very unstable.' Mr. Chang said a bit angry, 'But if you really want to.'

'Yes!' she smiled.

Mr. Sumatra smiled, 'Only if you call me Ringo. And not Mr. Sumatra!'

'Shara is the name,' the girl giggled.

'Than call me Wufei, Mr. Chang makes me old.'

His explanations were hardly convincing and he was somewhat surprised they followed him. But he soon found out that Ringo had friends on L6, and maybe those friends could be of some use to them. Wufei felt as if his research was poorly done. The three walked to the shuttle, a light blue shuttle with a white tip nose, a massive engine on the back and so to see much storage rooms for food and equipment. 'Okay, starts your game,' Shara smiled and awaited his moves, 'I'm sorry Shara...' And the next thing she felt was a smack in her neck. All the lights went out and she fell on the floor, 'It has to look real at least.' He quickly ordered a shocked Ringo Sumatra to pick her up and walked her to the shuttle under the threat of a gun. Meanwhile Wufei spoke some harsh words and foul language. Everybody moved away for them, 'Warn security!!' yelled someone. But Wufei quickly fired a warning shot, 'If done they will die!' he shouted to them, 'load the shuttle with supplies for a long trip to the L6 cluster.' he ordered some men and women and let them work hard to satisfy his needs.

Meanwhile Ringo placed Shara in a chair, from here on she would be a passenger. 'I will navigate the time she is unconscious, when she is recovered she can take over.' Wufei said to Ringo who was a little shocked about the force Wufei had used.

* * *

R&R please? 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: see earlier chappies

Warning: T

* * *

**Missions are given**

Finally Mei Ran had reached the land of Winter. A small ice age had covered the land in snow and ice, the soil was perm frosted. Though the winter's Residence would be here somewhere, higher to the North Pole there was a base, where the Poene was built. Al she wanted was to get there to find her way out of this place. Not aware of the fact that someone was about to reach her. Mei Ran hardly felt free, but obstructions and pits along her way to freedom. Uneasy she tried to drive the horse forwards, but he wouldn't move another foot. 'Fine,' she muttered, 'than go. But don't lead them to me.' she whispered to the horse and unbuckled the saddle and the ropes. When the horse was freed of all obstructions, she let him go and buried the unwanted stuff in the snow, somewhere away from the path.

From here it would be hard to find the base for it was well hidden. And in only a light summer dress, worn out to the last threat, and an empty stomach, she made her way to the north. And the winter had only begun.

When it didn't snow, there was a beautiful polar light, Aurora Borealis, and it lights the never ending night sky. Most of the time, it was a clear sky, but sometimes it snowed. And that pained her a lot. The cold was easy to bear, but the snow and the wind made it colder than it really was. After a few days she reached her destination, frozen to the bone.

Shivering she tried to open the escape hatch, not to get out, but to get in. Finally, after what seemed to be an eternity, the hatch opened and she stumbled in the corridor.

Somehow the environmental systems had worked for all those years she was gone. And yet there was no one else but Mei Ran alive in there. She could smell death, but it had been gone for a few years now. And yet... She still felt those who were once in there, who were once alive. They haunted her, trying to convince her that giving up was easier than staying alive. All that kept her going was Wufei.

---

'And where do you think your going to?' Just before Wufei got into the shuttle Duo popped out of nothing.

'Get lost.' He snarled at his best friend.

'Nope. 'Cause I know that you get lost even when you walk around a tree. So... I thought, I go along with you!' Duo smiled at him and invited himself aboard the shuttle.

'What do you think you're doing?' Ringo saw him walking in the shuttle and had heard Wufei barking and snarling at some person.

'Nothing. Just going along with Wufei, happy as usual.' Duo grinned, 'Well, are we leaving or what?'

'I'm leaving with them and this shuttle. You are not.' Wufei growled at him, 'Get out of here and stay out of here.'

'No. I haven't got a clue what you're doing, but it isn't right. Let me come with you, than at least you're not alone and you won't do anything stupid.' Duo made himself comfortable in the cockpit and watched the blonde girl in the passenger's seat, 'So you're taking in girls as well eh? I thought your only love was Mei Ran.'

'She is...' Wufei sat in the captain's seat and gave the orders to Ringo to leave the hangar.

'Than you will save her and I will save your sorry ass. Now... Shall I do the navigations and take you anywhere you want to go to?' Duo smiled at him and sat down in the navigator's seat and set out a course to L6.

'Does Lady Une know you're aboard here?' Wufei asked Duo.

'Does she know you're aboard here?' Duo asked back to Wufei and smiled, 'I have a course that will lead us to L6, and some of the Sweepers colonies. Now, with your permission, cap, I think we should leave.'

'Yes, very well. Ringo, take her out. And don't call me captain again.'

'Very well captain.' Duo teased.

---

Two weeks had passed by and already had they reached L6. Wufei had expected difficulties with Duo Maxwell, due to his big mouth and even bigger attitude, not to mention his Gundam sized ego. Duo was calm and quiet, friendly and hardly spoke to Wufei. Yet he wanted to know everything about the younger ones, the pilot and the navigator. In no time, they had found a landing spot that both Duo and Wufei considered safe. When you could call the land of Winter safe…

'Is this shuttle fast or what?' Ringo smiled.

'Better than the older shuttles.' Shara said. Shara had been cranky for at least a week because Wufei had hit her in the neck. But in the second week she had forgiven him when she had found out why he had 'kidnapped' them.

'Don't praise the day before it's evening.' Duo said, 'I've got a feeling that it will be a long way home.'

'Duo, Shara, try to find a base. Every Gundam base was hidden away, far away from people, curious eyes and satellites.' Wufei said to them and searched as well. In a few minutes Shara came up with some coordinates but duo's endless chatters was now focused on Wufei. He just couldn't stop arguing with the poor Chinese man.

'Didn't she always hate the cold?' Duo suddenly asked Wufei.

'Than it is in the high north or the south.' Wufei answered.

'There is a base in the high north, concealed under permafrost and almost twenty metres below the earth's surface.' Shara said to them.

'Ringo, take us to that place.' Duo demanded

---

When she had tried to search for food in the base, she found out that there was nothing. Not even a little dried bread. Hungry she did something Wufei had told her to do when someone tried to starve her in prison. With a small knife she cut her arm and waited for the blood to stream out of the wound. Quickly she drunk it, but felt immediately sick of the taste of blood. With all her might she tried to keep it inside and succeeded finally. But in time, she begun to shiver again and she couldn't keep herself warm anymore.

---

'Well, where to Shara?' Wufei asked her when they had landed.

The young blonde girl checked her monitor, 'At least two kilometers north, sir.' and tried to orientate in the snow and icy landscape. But all she saw was a landscape of pine trees and hills covered in snow and ice. The soil was perm frosted and cold as ice and hard as a rock. It was easy to get lost in this surroundings. 'Do you have a compass sir?' she asked Wufei when he made his way outside.

'No, but take some rest. You'll need it. After that, you go home. At once.' Duo said and put on clothes suited for this ice cold environment.

'Sir, but you?' Ringo asked him, 'How do you both get back?'

'I don't. I will stay here with Mei Ran.' Wufei said without hesitation.

Duo glared at him Heero like style, 'Like hell you're not.'

'That is if you find her!' Shara said, 'We're all in this together, we stay here for you! No matter what!' she said to him, 'If she is here, you'll at least have to make her a warm meal, a bath and give her clothes.'

'Not to mention the medical facilities she will need.' Ringo said, 'and what to think of a decent roof above your head?'

'So, we are going to be very disobedient and wait for you, till you get back, or else we go looking for you.' Shara said with a death glare on her face.

'Little snappy aren't you two?' Wufei asked them grinning, 'You will leave, or else I blow this ship to smithereens, with or without you.'

Duo glared at all of them, 'No way! You can't just do that! And you can't live here with Mei Ran!'

'You're kidding sir?!' Ringo was completely flabbergasted.

'I mean it.' he said to them both, 'now, when I get off, you'll leave. At once. And don't tell anyone I'm here, that you dropped me off. Remember this. You'll kicked me off this shuttle when you've reached my destination and flew back at once, not aware of what I'm about to do.'

'This will be suicide sir.' Shara said once more, 'Please, at least take a beacon with you.'

'No, and that will be my final answer.'

'Well, not ours!!' Shara was about to insist once more, but Ringo stopped her.

'Let him go if he wants to. We will do as you have said. Good luck. Find her, for the both of us as well.' Duo said and stayed behind with the younger ones. He knew that arguing with Wufei was like talking to a wall. Whenever the stubborn Chinese had something in mind, he never let it slip out.

'I will.' and with those words he left them alone and stepped outside into the cold, cold wilderness.

'You...' Shara hissed, 'you let him go!? Out there! How dare you!' She yelled some more nasty words and tried to convince him that following Mr. Chang was the best option for all of them, even for this Mei Ran, but Ringo didn't listen at all to her.

'If he wants to, he must do. That is his idea.' Duo explained to the youngsters.

'But he is your best friend!' Ringo demanded that they would stay right here, right now. 'I will stay here until he gets back with his lady friend!'

'He said to us to leave, and gave us a beautiful little story to tell his friends and family. What he doesn't know is that we will tell the truth about part two - our kidnapping - and ask his friends to help and find him.' Duo finally said when both had calmed down and sat grumbling in their seats, 'And I think that we will meet them in just a few days, at least according to this message.' Smiling he answered and told them what he thought they needed to know.

Just a few hours later they landed a half a kilometer away and waited for Wufei's friends and family to arrive.

'You did it yourself, Une.' Zechs sat down in front of her in a comfortable chair. 'You gave him permission to operate on his own, wherever and whenever, and most important, there where he felt something had to be prevented.' He saw the woman with the dark brown eyes and darker brown hair, as she stood for the windows of her office.

'Indeed, I gave him that. But not this.' She said with a shaking voice. Wufei was her best Preventer, and now he was missing, along with Duo Maxwell.

The vidcom bleeped and Zechs answered it, 'It's Duo,' he said, 'online but with a weak signal.'

Flabbergasted everyone gazed at one and other, till sally took control, 'Heero, reinforce the signal, ASAP!' He grumbled something and went to work. Within seconds, Duo was online from L-6, giving his friends an update about everything that happened.

'Gundampilots stand up for each other. It's what we do.' Quatre said to her, 'And Mei Ran is still alive and still a Gundampilot.'

'Not anymore.' Noin said, 'She gave up on that when she decided to fake her own death.'

'Who are you to decide that?' Duo snarled at her, 'Those mistakes are made in the past. It is only up to all of us to correct them. Not to you. And you are certainly not licensed to judge over our mistakes. Wufei feels he has to. She haunts him in his nightmares, even more since he found out she was still alive. He has to do this. And besides, what does it matter? Heero and I have taken such missions before, when our dearest Relena and Mariemaia were in trouble.'

'They are needed for our new society. Mei Ran is... Is...'

'Mei Ran is what?' Trowa said to her in his darkest voice, 'useless? She is necessary to Wufei. For him to function properly. For him to do his work a-okay. For us. To apologize and to move on with our lives. For she meant a lot to us as well. She still means a lot to us. So don't say she is useless or you shall have it.' The look on his face gave her shivers across her spine. He was truly a lion.

Lady Une was stunned when she heard him so defending about a woman she didn't know and probably would never meet.

'So, if you don't mind, there is an illegal Sweeper Shuttle awaiting the three of us. Bye.' Trowa waved goodbye to her and left with his friends on his tail, leaving Lady Une, Noin, Zechs and Sally.

Duo heard it along the vidcom and closed the connection. Une would either explode or be catatonic.

'hey, is there still room for me?' Sally came running after them, 'You'll need someone schooled in medical science. And besides that, you're looking for a woman. She wouldn't be that pleased if she would be examined by one of you guys, now would she?'

'You've got a point. Follow us.' was Heero's only and final answer, 'maybe we can catch up with Wufei and Duo.'

---

'That he stole the newest shuttle and a top gun crew is not remarkable for him. He always does that.' Noin smiled, 'It's just Wufei.'

'But he set a bad example to all of those students.'

'He kidnapped them, remember?' Zechs said to her, 'Well, Lady Une, if you don't mind, we go take over their files okay?' and Zechs left with Noin at his side, leaving a tired and exhausted Lady Une.

'That little brat...' she whispered to himself, 'their still Gundam pilots. They still think that way. Well, in that case, I will let them go, as long as they come back in one piece. Or...'

'message from Lady Une.' Howard said to Quatre when they had reached the moon in the small Preventers shuttle. Just behind them were six other shuttles loaded with their Gundams.

'What now?' Quatre asked himself and answered the vid-com.

'Your latest mission next to finding those four lost ones: observe L6 and bring me every piece of information you can find!'

* * *

R&R please?


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Y'll know the drill smiles

Warnings: T

* * *

**Destinations are reached**

It took them only two weeks to reach L6 with the illegal Sweeper shuttle, for the Sweepers knew where to take in fuel, fresh oxygen and food and water. The mission was easy, simple to be exactly. Find Wufei and Mei Ran, and go home with the second shuttle they had to recover. But this Ringo dude was not about to give it up so easily. He felt he was captain until they had arrived and taken over, but until then, he was boss.

As usual Heero landed pretty rough on the surface of the small planet. It was already night, Quatre stated, but Trowa corrected him immediately, saying that this was only a polar night, when the sun didn't set for a couple of months. Heero scanned the surroundings and found small animal life, and some animals that resembled the reindeers of Earth, but not much. 'Only some birds and some livestock of local inhabitants.' he said to them, 'but no Wufei or Mei Ran.'

'now it's up to you, Quatre... ' Trowa said to his blonde love, 'Find them.'

Quatre Rabarbe Winner was well known for his skills to feel other people's moods and had tried to expand his gift of empathy with extensive training. For at least two months he was able to locate people who were lost. Sometimes it didn't work, but sometimes it did. Maybe because he used his friends for the training.

For a second Quatre closed his eyes, trying to feel life on his skin, to feel... 'Sorry, there is just to many people here.' He whispered, 'I need to be outside, then I'll be able to find them.' With an apologetic look on his face he made his way outside.

'Forgetting something?' Sally waved a couple of anorak jackets around, 'You'll need them, unless you adore my sickbay.'

'Only when Trowa's taking care for me.' Quatre smiled sweetly, 'but thanks.' Trowa followed his lover around, 'Can you feel them outside?'

'I can try. Wufei will be easy to find, his heartbeat is strong, but I haven't felt Mei Ran's for a long time. Maybe she weakened or something.' When Quatre was fully dressed to the environments he got out of the shuttle, where the cold wind blew in his face and the icy surroundings were beautiful, but harsh.

---

The base was hard to find, but Wufei moved on and finally found it. New fallen snow had tried to cover it up, but the faint nuance of color made it visible. Almost frozen up he tried to open it up, but found out that the hatch was already open. And believing that it led to a corridor, he stepped in and fell... A couple of meters to the ground below him...

'That hurts...' he growled to himself and got up on his feet. It was not much warmer than the 'sunny' surroundings outside, but he warmed up a little bit. Finally his eyes got used to the dark surroundings and he got up, and stumbled over a body and kissed the ice cold floor again.

'Why...' he mumbled, got up again and decided that a flash light would come in handy, if he had taken one from the shuttle. Slowly he moved around, on his hands and feet and made it out of the corridor. None of the environmental systems worked, he was glad there was still air to breath and not some toxic gas or nothing. But when his nose got used to the air, he smelled death, everywhere he went. 'Mei Ran!!?'

---

Quatre tried to orientate with his heart. At last he found a heartbeat, 'Wufei is there.' He pointed in a direction, to the north east, 'there he is.' Quatre said and stumbled forward in the snow.

'It works better with these skis.' Duo said, 'and for once, you're the fool, not me.' smiling he helped Quatre to strap up the skis and helped him on his feet, 'little fool.'

Quatre smiled, 'That's better now, don't you think?' Again, he looked in the direction, but noticed that Wufei's heartbeat had gotten a little weaker. Like something was wrong... 'We need to hurry.'

---

Mei Ran never heard the young dark haired man stumble inside the hall. Somehow he didn't seemed to get somewhat warmer than he was. Like he was freezing up. Normally he would have grumbled a lot when he tripped over a dead body again, and again, but now he was to busy getting back on his feet and move on. Mei Ran was already vast asleep, dreaming of warmer times, warmer in body and heart.

'Mei Ran?' faintly he noticed her, somewhere in the distance. Unmistakable. Still the same black hair. The pert little nose, lips shaped like a hand bow, long eye lashes that rested on her high cheekbones. Underneath her eye lids would be beautiful deep brown eyes. But before he could reach her in the cold, he collapsed onto the floor, and didn't move anymore.

---

When moving around in the cold harsh everlasting winter of L-6, Duo found them. He wondered alone through the wilderness and Quatre located him first. To see his friends was something wonderful to Duo, but to him it was more important to find the lost one. In the next half hour, Quatre warmed up thanks to the heath of a small camp fire that Duo had made for them all. He roasted sausages and heated up snow for hot tea.

'You always think of everything, don't ya Maxwell?' Trowa smiled teasingly.

'Stop that right now!' He giggled, 'Only Wufei can do that!'

Quatre fell into the snow and again Duo thought he just slipped. But when he didn't got out of the snow, Duo stumbled on his skis towards his blonde friend, 'Quatre!' Trowa was right behind him, 'Love?'

'Thank heavens your fine! Idiot, did you had to scare all of us?' Duo muttered to poor Quatre.

'It's Wufei... He is so far away... Faint.' Mumbled Quatre when Trowa and Heero helped him back on his feet, 'He's somewhere... He's fading... Dying...' Tears run across his face, 'He's dying and there is nothing we can do!!'

'There is.' Heero said, 'You.' and patted him on the shoulder, 'Take some rest. Or you'll get exhausted.'

'No...' Quatre was determined, 'He's dying. And he will be dead if I take some rest. Now, with or without your help, I'll get there and help him if I can. He just lost battle against the cold. Somehow it's warmer now, but that means his life is fading. And what am I talking here, wasting precious time?!'

Duo raised his shoulders, 'I never figured out what's got into him. Oh... I know. It was you.' He pointed playfully at Trowa, 'Lover boy.'

'Idiot. Wufei would have scolded at you for at least one hour.'

'just one hour? I got to do my best than.' Duo saw them moving on, with sad expressions. 'Just trying to cheer up the mood.' he muttered to himself, but had to say to himself that they were right. Wufei was his best friend. And he was not about to let him die.

A blister came up, suddenly, like a sandstorm in the desert. Heero ordered them to wait, but Quatre didn't gave in, 'A rope will do.' he yelled above the wind but hardly saw Trowa, who was just a feet away. The cold became harsh and Duo's braid got frozen up. Tied to each other with ropes they followed Quatre. The colder it became, the more determined Quatre became. When Trowa tripped in the snow, it was Duo who helped him onto his feet. Not a word was said, a gesture forgotten. All they wanted was to find Wufei and to survive.

'Here it is.' Quatre said eventually.

'And? Where's the entrance?' Duo asked around.

'Here.' Quatre kneeled and found a keyboard.

'Let me see.' Heero began thinking about the codes that could be used.

Duo just pressed the "open" button and the hatch opened. 'Sometimes its easier to just knock.'

'Hnn.'

They all had to stop Quatre from entering the tunnels. 'Who knows what's in there.' Duo said, 'I can tell for scheming so many corridors. You'll never know what you may enter.'

So Trowa went first and checked the corridor. 'Nothing! Come down Quat!' Cautious Quatre lowered himself into the small entrance and fell to the ground. 'Could have caught me?'

'Sorry love, I missed.'

'Nice.' He waved to Duo and Heero, who quickly followed. The four took a look around.

Shinigami would have left a better slaughter. Somehow the base was still running, the lights were on, there was some oxygen in there, but no other environmental systems. Whoever kept the base running, must have had reasons to kill all those people.

'everybody is dead...' Trowa whispered in fear. They didn't die of cold or hunger... But of something else, guns... Knifes... Other weapons. They or slaughtered each other, or someone from outside... Trowa was familiar with it, he survived it many times. And still he felt the pain of the losses. He wished that the aggressors had long left this place. Duo only shook his head, 'this just doesn't feel right. They weren't killed by someone from the outside.' He pointed at several dead men and women, 'look at their uniforms. All the same. They killed themselves from the inside.'

Heero sighed, 'And yet, this is a Gundam base. It has all the similarities of the other bases we've seen.'

Quatre nodded, 'But there is no time to find out.'

'And whereto do we go now?' Heero asked Quatre, 'Left, right, forward or that way?'

'Here...' Quatre led them into the tunnel of the right that led to a hallway, where there was a small light. Heero felt as if he could slap himself in the face for that question.

For a couple of minutes they followed Quatre's sences. It was as if he knew where to go. Almost in trance, he opened a few doors and led them into other halls. And finally…

'Wufei!!' The green jacket of the Preventers was easy to recognize. Even in this hall lay dead bodies, like someone had loved to kill them here and everywhere. But Quatre didn't pay attention to those bodies. All he cared for was Wufei. Slowly he rolled his cold friend over to the back and checked his pulse. 'Slow, but he is alive...'

'Good, I think we should make a shelter here, just for the night. We have food and water and medicine.' Duo begun talking, but it was Trowa who silenced them all. In the corner of the hall lay the body of a woman, still intact. Black hair, tall, beautiful Chinese face.

'Mei Ran.' Trowa said slowly and walked towards her, 'Mei Ran...'

'Is she?' Heero didn't dare to ask.

Trowa checked the arteria carotis in her neck, 'Alive!'

'Heero, you and I clear this place of dead guys, we stay here till they have woken up.' Duo said, 'To bad we haven't got weapons.'

He has.' Heero picked Wufei's revolver, 'It's lowsy, but something.'

'Don't put them in the corridors,' Trowa warned them, 'But lay them here somewhere in a corner. We mustn't attract the attention of the aggressors.'

Both nodded and begun their dirty work, while Quatre and Trowa set up a small camp.

'To bad we can't make a fire.' Duo said to Heero.

But Heero had only attention for Quatre, 'He sences something.'

Quatre only stared at a door, which once was shut, but now it slowly opened. 'Someone is here.' Trowa already picked up Wufei and threw him over his shoulder, 'Duo, you take Mei Ran.' Duo nodded, 'Hurry!'

Slowly the door opened, and Quatre tried to figure out who it could be. He reached out, scanned his surroundings and found Trowa, Heero, Duo, Wufei and Mei Ran. They were safe, for now, and felt secured. Then he tried to find out what was behind the door that tried to get inside his hall. But he found nothing.

'It has no soul!' he cried, 'get out of here!!'

They all run away from it, Heero leading the way with only Wufei's gun to defend them all. Duo was right behind him, with Mei Ran cupped in his arms. Trowa followed with Wufei over his shoulder and Quatre closed the line. They heard how that soulless thing broke the doors and screemed in a dark and low tone, it made them send shivers across their spines. In the dark the creature followed them, till they reached the entrance, which had now become an exit, they couldn't reach at all. Heero run back, to place himself between his friends and the creature, but it was Quatre who stood before him, 'This is not your fight.'

Heero was shocked to hear Quatre so secure and strong. The air around them became warmer as Quatre searched the limits of his telepathy. He found something else, he had never used. For there was no use for that. He reached for it, woke it up, tried to control it, and found out that it was willing to cooperate with him.

Water pipes begun to shiver, rattle in their casings. Water woke up and begun to stream again. Drops begun to leak from the pipes, tried to break out of their prison. It broke free from the pipes, streaming full of life through the corridor. But instead of just a pool of water, Quatre gave it shape. Reaching out to Wufei he found out what his kind of dragons looked like, and shaped the water in the form of the Chinese Dragons.

The creature never liked the light and staid in the dark. He expected from his preys to charge or to surrender, but they would surely die. But this was not what he had in mind. In front of him stood a small young man and two serpents like creatures of ice circled around the small group. Quatre didn't wait for the creature to charge, but charged at once. The dragons bit in the skin of the creature, one bit of an arm and blood streamed onto the floor, immediately freezing up. Then they charged again, and the creature could only scream as the dragons kept charging on him. A move he never thought of.

To stunned to move Duo, Heero and Trowa watched the scene in front of them. The creature was driven back, where in the dark the dragons finished him off. Only the cries of pain and death where heard. And finally Quatre collapsed onto the cold floor. Trowa ran to him, 'Love?! What happened?'

'Don't know... Found something deep inside me... It helped... It worked.'

'Something like her healing gift?' Heero asked him, down to earth as usual.

Quatre nodded, 'And now we get out of here.' He raised his hand and waved a few times, creating an iced staircase. 'go, where one creature is, there are more.' They didn't hesitate to move once more and went back into the cold winter's night...

A few days later they reached the small base camp. Three figures came running towards them, a dark skinned man, a woman with blonde hair, and Sally. Sally immediately brought them in to the shuttle of the two youngsters saying that there were more medical facilities aboard there. No one listened for they where pretty much frozen up. Wufei and Mei Ran hadn't moved a muscle since they were rescued from the complex. From time to time Heero tried to revive Wufei, but he remained cold and hardly breathing. Mei Ran showed no signs of life since they had found her as well. And Quatre´s tears had frozen up onto his face.

* * *

R&R please?


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Y'll know the drill smiles 

Warnings: T

* * *

**Love is important**

Sally's first task was to revive them. Snarling from time to time she worked her way around the shuttle and the medical facilities. 'Why isn't the temperature lowered yet?' Growling she entered the cockpit, 'Someone tell me!'

'Sorry ma'am, but then we are all freezing up.' Ringo stated her, 'I can't do that.'

Without hesitations she put a gun at his temple, 'Lower the temperature, or we won't have to worry about you!' moment passed by, and Ringo feared for his life. No one had ever seen Sally so aggressive towards someone to save someone.

Shara turned around in her seat and lowered the temperature of the shuttle immediately. She heard the environmental systems work loud and clear and within a few minutes the warmth was blown out and the cold came in.

'good, now warm the shuttle, but not the medical facility. That will be warmed up with a degree Celsius an hour, okay?'

Both nodded, 'Yes ma'am.'

'Now get to work!'

'hard?' Duo asked with a sarcastic tone in his voice, 'Their dead, why try and revive them?'

'Because their brains only shut down most of its body functions, like digesting food for instance. The brain itself is still alive. If their bodies are warmed up in a controlled environment, they could survive this all.' Sally walked back to the medical facility where Quatre, Trowa and Heero watched over Wufei and Mei Ran.

'They sure were a cute couple.' Trowa smiled sadly, 'They sure were.'

'Are.' Sally corrected him, 'Wufei's heart is still beating, slow, but beating. And Mei Ran's heart has an irregular beat, but she is still here.' No one even dared to walk in her way, and stood where they stood. Sally ordered them from time to time, to do something for her, or to get out of her way. And the waiting began. 'The temperature will be raised to 36 Celsius. From there they have to keep up their temperature themselves.'

'How do they come out of this? Are they still the same?' Quatre asked with a small voice, 'Or are they disabled in some way?'

'That's different, for every victim of cold.' Sally said, 'Time will tell.'

Time passed by, and both showed more signs of life: a soft red gloss on the cheeks, stronger heartbeat, breathing easier and no more shivering. Sally was content with this, but had to wait for the results of the cold before she could say something was good or not.

Trowa spent his time studying Mei Ran's body. 'She changed over the years.' was his first statement, 'She's... Older.' the fine wrinkles in her face of worries and sadness, the sad expression on her face, still worried even vast asleep, the tense in her shoulders, her hair wasn't that bright and shiny anymore, but dull and like straw. She needed some time to relax and to clean herself up. If she ever woke up.

'Her nails...' Trowa watched her hands, 'She was locked up from time to time..'

'I hadn't even looked at them.' Sally saw the woman's hands, 'every nail is broken and ruptured. Damaged...'

'You're to busy, I'll clean those and bandaged them, okay?' Trowa smiled a bit, sad, but confident, 'Now she is still out, or else she needs medication again.'

'When their body functions work properly again, than they'll receive medication. Not now.' Sally went back to work, because Wufei's hands suffered from frostbite.

Hours passed by, the waiting made it seem longer than it was. Sally had decided that they had to start their missions about L6 when both had recovered. 'you'll need Mei Ran, because she knows all about L6.'

Instead of the hard floor he had fallen on, he felt soft sheets and blankets on his skin, a soft mattress and a pillow underneath his head. Bright lights shone above him and he had trouble staying asleep. But the cold was gone, and warmth had come in stead of it. When he finally decided to wake up and open his eyes, he stared into the big worried aquamarine eyes of Quatre. He didn't know what happened, for the small blonde yelped and hugged Wufei, 'You're back!' Wufei raised his arms and touched the back of the blonde, 'I'm back... And I will not leave again so suddenly.' He smiled softly and tried to untangle himself from Quatre´s grip.

Heero smiled softly, 'Good morning.'

'Is the sleeping beauty awake yet?' Duo came in with tea and coffee and hot coco.

Trowa turned around, 'Good to have you back.'

The smiles and faces of his friends calmed him down and made him feel assured, but there was something that nibbled on him, a strange worry about something.

But immediately those worries came back, 'Mei Ran? Where is she?'

'Next to you, she is still asleep but alive.' Trowa smiled softly and explained to him what had happened since they had found out he had left earth. Sally on the other hand tried to figure out how he was and if he was still Wufei and not some dead vegetable.

Not much later Mei Ran woke up from her icy sleep. Her amber eyes stared at Trowa's emeralds, 'Hello there.'

A shy Mei Ran walked around the shuttle, trying to find back her balance and her life. It was hard, for she felt a stranger to herself and her friends. She tried to avoid contact with others and tried to stay a bit hidden away. Especially Wufei.

'Why won't you meet him? Why won't you see him?' Quatre tried his best to reach her, but she wouldn't even look at him, ashamed as she was. 'I hurt him... That's not right. He should be angry.' she whispered.

'He hurt you to. So you should be angry as well... But it's not that, isn't it? I can sense things, remember? There's something wrong with you. Something that is bothering you. Please... Tell me.' With fine gestures he tried to make her talk, trying to make her smile and feel comfortable.

'She's so far away.' Quatre whispered in the arms of his love, 'Out of my reach I think.' Tears run down his face, 'She's... Not who she is supposed to be.'

'Let her get used to this for a while. Then she will talk.' Trowa tried to comfort his love, but was pushed away.

'she's afraid of us Trowa! Afraid that we will hurt her like she was hurt here! That we rape her, and beat her up and...' Trowa pulled him gentle but suddenly close to him, 'Relax a bit okay.' Stroking the soft golden strands of his hair and patting him on the back he led him to his bed, 'Shh... Don't cry, she will talk. But not now. Not now.'

Softly he pulled the unnecessary clothes off of himself and Quatre and begun stroking his soft skin. Soft hands that roamed Quatre´s skin, tracing their way up and down his back, touching the curve of his neck and shoulders. Trowa had a gift of making love to someone. He was sensitive in his moves and gestures, as his hands hovered just a millimeter above Quatre´s arms; gave him shivers and goose bumps.

Soft lips touched each other. Trowa licked Quatre´s lips soft and tender, his tongue that entered Quatre´s mouth and plaid a playful battle for dominance, which he always won. Halfway his playful battle Trowa sunk through his knees and begun licking a nipple, kissing the soft flesh around it and biting soft in his chest. Quatre panted, his heart beat in his chest, wanted to pop out of it. With a sweet smile Trowa looked up and let his hands roam over his skin of Quatre´s back to his hips and small buttock. He squeezed the soft flesh. His nose bumped with Quatre´s phallus and he stroke it with his tongue. Shivering Quatre wanted him to lick him, to suck him till he was dry. But Trowa only smiled and rejected his lovers offers and begs. Tender he kissed the scrotum and took a ball in his mouth. Licking and nibbling on it he kept stroking his lovers back and made him stand straight up on the floor. Quatre felt like he could fall to his back and lay there as Trowa pleasured his body.

With his free hand he begun massaging Quatre´s phallus, up and down. Quatre mumbled something, his breath became irregular and harsh. Finally he felt that he had tortured Quatre enough and took his phallus in his mouth, piping him till Quatre shivered and came in his mouth. Trowa never let go when he came, and sucked some more, and more, till he felt that Quatre was satisfied and exhausted of their little game. He got back on his feet and laid his friend and himself onto the small bed. Than he pulled the blankets over them and let Quatre fall asleep. He had forgotten his worries, but Trowa still had them.

'I came here for you.' Wufei saw Mei Ran in the small cockpit. Shara and Ringo had gone to bed, as well as Duo and Heero and Sally. She turned around in shock and wanted to leave the room at once. 'No, please... Don't go. We can share the night here, just watching the stars and the polar light.' He looked good, now that he was cleaned up and healthy again. Mei Ran had to admit that to herself. HE had changed a lot over the years. When she had left him he was still a fifteen year old boy, but now he was a twenty two year old man. But he had still the onyx eyes, the black silky hair - the strands hung loose around his face. He had become taller and wider in the shoulders, stronger and more beautiful.

'I dreamt of you, every night.' she whispered, 'but now you're real.'

'Is that a shock?' he asked her and came slowly towards her, giving her time and space to escape him if she became afraid.

'No...' again that small voice, as she stood there in front of the cockpit, the monitors were out, but some lights light the room. The polar light gave her and her surroundings a beautiful mysterious glow.

He stretched out an arm, touched her hands and held them. 'You haven't got an idea how much I missed you. How much I longed for you. How much I wanted you.' He pulled her close in his embrace and held her close to his body. His heart jumped with joy, a tear escaped his eye. 'I knew what you meant to me, when I lost you.' he kissed her forehead and tried to look in her eyes, 'I missed you so, and I still love you so.'

Mei Ran tried to speak, to excuse herself for what happened, but Wufei kissed her on the lips, and after a few seconds, she answered his kiss, tried to become closer to his body than she already was - her breasts crushed against his chest, their hearts that almost could touch each other.

Ringo smiled - he had planned to check the surroundings and environments of the shuttles, but left when he saw them kissing. _Now I know what he did this for. I understand. Love is important._ he thought and walked his way to bed again, leaving the two long lost lovers.

For minutes they only stood there, alone, with the polar lights as a silent witness. He felt the scars underneath the corselet of her dress, tension in her shoulders and an ever continuing whisper in his ear. First he didn't understood what she whispered, but when he listened carefully, he understood, 'Missed you so, love you so, want you so. I'll never leave again, promise, what ever happens I stay with you...' Smiling he buried his face in her lavender colored hair, breathing in her smell, which was intoxicating to him. After half an hour she had fallen asleep in his arms, while they still stood there and while he still caressed her.

'And what are you two doing here?' Quatre asked playfully when he saw Mei Ran lying in Wufei's embrace.

'We're watching the sun rise.' Wufei answered.

'There is no sunrise here for another couple of weeks.' Trowa said back to them and his worries were washed away when he saw Wufei smiling again, with Mei Ran in his arms, still half asleep.

'Good to have you two back again.' Duo strokes her hair, 'It's just good to have you back again.'

'I'm so so-' she whispered sadly and was afraid to look at them.

'It's forgotten, and forgiven, okay?' Duo smiled at her, 'But this time, do try to stay here when you two are fighting again, okay? I've missed you're cooking!'

* * *

R&R please?

btw: the end, fin, owari, ende, einde


End file.
